I'll Take Her
I'll Take Her... is the first of four missions involving Gracie Ancelotti in Grand Theft Auto IV. After being sent to prison again Gerald McReary asks Niko Bellic to kidnap Gracie, and take her back to a safehouse. Mission The player must drive to an TW@ Internet Café or a Safehouse with internet and view an ad by Gracie on Autoeroticar.com, who is selling her car. The player then calls Gracie using the phone, who will only answer between 8.00 and 21.00, and Gracie says to come and test drive the car, which is a pink Feltzer. The meeting place is in the center of Alderney. If the player doesn't call her straight away, it is possible to complete other missions in between. When the mission is continued by calling Gracie and meeting her at her house, the player follows a GPS route on the test drive, but half way through, Niko turns around the car and reveals that he is kidnapping Gracie, and the GPS route changes, leading the player to a safehouse where Niko drops off Gracie into the hands of the McReary mob. On the way, Gracie tries to call her dad, but Niko grabs her phone and throws it on the road. Also, Gracie keeps grabbing the steering wheel, making it easy to crash or flip if the player is driving too fast. Once the player reaches Catskill Road en-route to the safehouse, Niko knocks Gracie out with a swift punch to the head, allowing him to peacefully drive to the drop-off point. Useful tip 1: '''About every five seconds, Gracie will either take the wheel or try to climb out of the car, so slowly count to five before slowing the car down to keep it from flipping over. Also, try to stay away from the sides of the road. If Gracie steers you toward them, it is very easy to flip the car on its back. '''Useful tip 2: You can also head straight towards the bridge to save some time on the mission. Niko will still tell Gracie she's being kidnapped, except instead of telling her halfway to the coast, he'll tell her as they're leaving the bridge. This is also a handy strategy to use if you're not so good with keeping control of the car while Gracie tampers with the wheel. This mission continues as ...I'll Take Her, and once again, it is possible to complete other missions in between. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to a computer terminal *View an ad for a pink Feltzer *Contact the Mob Daughter *Go and meet Gracie Ancelotti at her house *Test drive the car to the coast *Time to initiate the kidnapping. Take Gracie to the safehouse *You scared Gracie. Take her to the safehouse (If you scared her) Video Walkthrough cBsS0755IBo CziO_DQK8Ck Deaths *Stevie (optional) - Can be killed after completing the mission, although it doesn't affect the story. Trivia * It is likely that the man who takes Gracie's Feltzer at the end of the mission, referred to by Gordon as Stevie, is Brucie's friend, that text-messages you to steal cars. It it possible to kill him as he drives away, although this will not affect the storyline or Stevie's text messages. * The dialouge in the begining sometimes change depending on weither you killed Francis or Derrick in the mission Blood Brothers. *If you pass a police vehicle Gracie will stand up and call for help, earning you a wanted level. * In the background of the opening cutscene, a penis appears to have been scrawled near the name Phil McReavis on the whiteboard behind Gerry. * Little Jacob calls during the mission asking if Niko wants to go to the strip club, to which Niko responds, "No can do Jacob, I'm already hanging out with a girl." The call serves no purpose other than as an ironic joke, similar to Little Jacob's other call in Have a Heart, Brucie's call in Undress to Kill and Roman's calls in Rigged to Blow and Shadow. *If you call Roman after this mission Niko will ask him what it was like to be kidnapped. Roman will respond saying that he did everything they said except give you up. This is obviously referring to his kidnapping by the Russian Mafia, although it is possible that the player hasn't even played "Hostile Negotiation" before. *This is one of two occasions in the game where Niko hits a woman without the players control, the other being ...I'll Take Her. *You can easily take the Gracie's Feltzer after mission because Stevie drives away slowly so you can hop in the car and get it to your safehouse. Category:Missions in GTA IV